Chocolate
by Addicted-92
Summary: New Moon AU. Edward never came back, and Bella never jumped off the cliff. In fact, Bella was never there to jump off the cliff. What happens when Emmett takes the boys on a little detour down town?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: ** Thanks for all my voters!

The results for the poll was-

1st was _**Chocolate**_

2nd was _**Scars of My Past**_

3rd was _**My Angel**_

Okay, you guys wanted it!

Here's _**Chocolate**_... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all, I just make terrible thing happens to the characters.

**Chapter One - Chocolate**

"Awww, come on, Edward you need to cheer up," Emmett teased, as he wove through the dark streets of downtown Chicago.

"Ever since you left Bella, you've been a wreck, so either fucking go back to Bella, or get over it. You left her. Come one man."

He paused, his eye catching a figure outside.

"Why did you take us down here, Emmett?" Jasper sighed.

"I thought we might take the scenic route," he grinned.

"There Edward, just what you need, a hooker!" he grinned, pointing to the small figure outside. Edward groaned, the agony of leaving Bella unmistakable in his eyes.

"Emmett slow down!" shouted Carlisle, as a one of the figures stepped in front of them.

They braked, inches away from the man. Slowly he made his way around to the window. Emmett shot Edward a grin, clearly wanted to make him feel uncomfortable. Emmett had been up to all sorts of tricks when they left Bella, his payback for losing one of his sisters.

The man tapped on the window, and Emmett complied in rolling down the window.

"You boys need some company tonight?" he drawled.

Emmett snickered, while Jasper and Carlisle sighed in exasperation. They made no move to stop him though. Edward had meanwhile caught an all too familiar scent. He thought he must be hallucinating.

"I've got a fine miss right here," he grinned before calling behind him. "Hey Chocolate, get over here!" he snarled.

Slowly, as if drunken, a frail girl with long brown tresses and dressed in an outfit that left nothing to imagine made her way over to him. She stumbled several times in the heels strapped around her feet. When she finally reached them, the Cullen men all stared at her in shock and pain. They all seemed to share the same thought.

_It can't be..._

**After Notes: **Uh oh.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 2 – Oh Bella!**

Edward could barely contain himself. A low snarl rippled through his chest, before Jasper gripped his arms, forcing him back in his seat. Barely aware, Edward heard Emmett speak.

"We'll have her."

The man smiled in delight. "Since she's one of my best we have, and there are four of you, that'll be-"

Emmett threw the contents of his wallet to him. "Just give her here!"

The man counted the money, while Edward took a small peak inside his mind.

_They better not be rough with her; Sam wants a go with her tomorrow night, and he doesn't like them already marred. He'll pay over a thousand dollars for a day, definitely my best client._ His dark thoughts anticipated the next day.

Edward let out another feral snarl, while Jasper tried to calm him down once more. The man gave the girl a little push forward.

"In ya go, Chocolate," he encouraged. He glanced up at Emmett, who had gotten out of the car to help the girl. "Now, you aren't allowed to leave the area, otherwise I'll get one of my mates check you out; it won't be pretty..." he trailed off, while lifting an eyebrow cockily.

Emmett slammed him into the car.

"You bastard, that's my sister you're selling there! Don't come after me, otherwise I will personally tear you limb from limb!" Emmett roared, before throwing him into the wall behind him.

All of the vampires heard a faint whimper.

Slowly, four pairs of eyes swivelled to watch the small form of 'Chocolate' huddle on the ground, shaking with obvious fear. There was no recognition in her eyes whatsoever.

Carlisle climbed fluidly from the car, and knelt down beside her.

"Bella?" he asked tentatively. There was no answer.

"Bella?"

The girl slowly lifted her head to observe the vampire, her eyes bloodshot, and unfocused.

"I ... am... no' ... Bella..." she rasped drunkenly, her words slurred and long pauses between words.

"Chocolate, is it, then?" Carlisle asked softly, pain unmistakable in his topaz eyes.

The girl brightened slightly, and gave a slow nod.

"Well, why don't you get in the car, and we'll take you someplace safe?" Carlisle helped her up from the ground and into the car, while she scrutinized him.

Silently, the car wove through the dark streets of Chicago, and pulled to a stop in front of a house just outside the city. During the drive, 'Chocolate' dozed peacefully, only occasionally muttering, "please don't touch me," and "what is your wish?" They both caused the Cullen's a great deal of pain, and left them wondering what on earth happened to her.

Carlisle lifted her from the seat, and carried her inside, gently laying down on one of the beds. Her eyes softly blinked open, finding the four men staring at her intently.

Slowly her hands found the tie of her top, and undone it. She lazily looked up at them.

"Who's...first...?"She whispered.

"Oh, Bella!" Edward cried, covering his face with hands that shook. "What have they done to you?"

**After Notes: **Please review! Please Please Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, been a while, sorry.

By the way, can you pretty please review, 'cause I don't know how I'm doing.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter Three – Recognition?**

After an hour of awkwardness, the three men sitting about the room, fending off seduction attempts from the shell that once was Bella, the rest of the family arrived. When Esme, Rosalie, and Alice burst through the door, Bella looked confused.

"I've ... never ... been .... with ... girls ... before?" she blinked innocently.

They all gaped at her. She was completely delirious with whatever drugs she was on, and all she could contemplate was her job.

"Bella?" whispered Alice, eyes filled with pain.

"Who?" she asked, dazed.

"She doesn't remember," Jasper said quietly.

"This is bad," Esme said worriedly.

They all nodded in agreement.

Slowly Esme knelt in front of the girl.

"Are you hungry, dear?" She asked softly.

Bella hesitated; a low growl echoed throughout the room, its source her stomach.

Suddenly, a sandwich was placed before her. Bella demolished it in record time. She looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"More?" she asked desperately.

----------

A few hours later, the Bella was curled up on the couch, occasionally muttering in her sleep. Seven vampires watched on in pain and fear.

"How long will the drugs take to wear off?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. It depends on what they have given her and how much. There is even a small chance she will never recover from this," Carlisle whispered.

"We should never have left her," Edward berated himself. They all nodded in agreement.

"Please don't hurt me!" Bella suddenly cried out in her sleep. "No! Please save me...Edward..." they all started. Was she over the drug?

"Noooo..." she moaned, "please..."

Slowly, Alice worked up the courage to wake her. With a quick shake, the girl was awake.

Her eyes fluttered open, and a small, sleepy moan forced its way through her lips. Shocked eyes stared at the figures standing around her, before Bella's body righted itself and cowered into the couch with fear and horror, but most important of all, recognition.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she gasped.

**After Notes: **Well there you go, she remembers! But what the heck is she doing in downtown Chicago.

Just curious, does anyone wanna co-write or be a beta for me? I'm having a little trouble writing this piece.

Until next time,

xx


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**Authors Note: **Sorry bout taking so long. I've had this chapter written for ages, but never had the chance to put in on.

Thanks for all your encouragement; it's been great to read.

Thanks also for my beta, RentAngel12.

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all.

**Chapter 4 – Memories**

_**Flashback**_

_We were on a short stretch of unlit sidewalk. The little shops lining the street were all locked up for the night, windows black. Half a block ahead, the streetlights started up again, and I could see, farther down, the bright golden arches of the McDonald's she was heading for._

_Across the street there was one open business. The windows were covered from the inside and there were neon signs, advertisements for different brands of beer, glowing in front of them. The biggest sign, in brilliant green, was the name of the bar- One Eyed Pete's. I wondered if there was some kind of pirate theme not visible from the outside. The metal door was propped open; it was dimly lit inside, and the low murmur of many voices and the sound of ice clinking in glasses floated across the street. Lounging against the wall beside the door were four men._

_I glanced back at Jessica. Her eyes were fixed on the path ahead and she moved briskly. She didn't look frightened – just wary, trying to not attract attention to herself._

_I paused without thinking, looking back at the four men with a strong sense of déjà vu. This was a different road, a different night, but the scene was so much more the same. One of them was even short and dark. As I stopped and turned toward them, that one looked up in interest._

_I stared at him, frozen on the sidewalk._

"_Bella?" Jess whispered. "What are you doing?"_

_I watched as the short dark one elbowed the man next to him and gesture towards us. They took a step towards us, the other two following in their wake._

"_Bella!" Jessica hissed. "We have to go!" she tugged at my arm without avail._

_I stared at them, uncomprehending._

_**Run, Bella**__, a voice shouted, reverberating the words inside my head, __**you have to run away from them!**_

_Dimly I realized that it was not Jessica's voice, but Edward's. I was briefly occupied with the painful hole in my chest; so occupied that suddenly the four men were standing in front of us, and Jessica was shaking with adrenaline, her eyes wide with fear._

"_Hello, girls," one of the men drawled. My eyes flickered to the hand of his that was clutching a rather scary looking object._

"_He-hel-lo," stammered Jessica. She glanced around anxiously, her hand unconsciously finding mine and tugging gently._

"_So-sorry, but we hav-have t-to go," she gasped._

_The short dark one slowly walked around us, as if we were for sale, a smile that said he liked what he saw on his face._

"_Well, unfortunately, I'm afraid that we can't let you go. You see, we came down to Port Angeles to find fresh blood, and well we found it. Wanna guess who's the fresh blood?" one of them whispered seductively._

_Jessica whimpered, spinning around to find an exit. There were none. _

_I just stared at him dumbly._

"_You'll do both quite nicely," sneered another, a man to my right._

_In a man so fast I had no way to see it, he had me in a headlock, and a needle was jabbed firmly into my neck._

"_No!" I gasped._

"_Bella!" screamed Jessica._

_I struggled vainly against his strong arms, but the strength ebbed away from me, and lethargy sank deep within me. _

_As my eyes fluttered closed and I collapsed against the warm body of my captor, the final words I heard were Jessica crying softly, praying for her parents. I would remember those words forever._

_-------------_

_When I came to, I was in a box. Or, at least it seemed like a box to my drug induced haze. Looking around I noticed Jessica slumped against the wall, bruises forming on her fragile features. After several minutes of dazedly contemplating, I came to the conclusion that I was in a moving box. A van. _

"_Jessica!" I hissed at her, reaching slowly over to her, to shake her awake. She stirred, but did not wake. _

_Just as I was about to shake her again, the van screeched to a stop. I jolted forward and hit the wall, unable to stop myself due to my drug induced state. I moaned in agony._

"_Sell one of 'em to Sam," I dimly heard a voice say through the walls of the van._

"_Which one?"_

"_Dark haired one. She'll fetch a fair price. We'll sell the other to Jacko."_

_My eyes widened at that. They were going to sell me to this Sam. I blinked tears back furiously; crying would not get me far. How had I gotten myself in this mess? It was all my fault._

"_Jessica!" I whispered again. If only I could wake her. As a last effort, I kicked her gently._

"_Aaaarrrrggghh..." she groaned. Her eyes fluttered open._

"_Jessica, we gotta get outta here! They are going to sell us!" I gasped._

_Just then the doors were slammed open. I protected my eyes from the bright light flooding in from the torch. I briefly heard Jessica doing the same._

"_I like the pale, dark haired one," a voice said gruffly. "Especially her chocolate eyes. She'd be popular."_

_He turned to the men._

"_I'll pay ten G's for her."_

"_Done," the small dark one said smoothly. They shook hands._

_Climbing in, the dark one pulled me to my feet and held me in his tight grasp. I struggled vainly, but it did no good against him._

"_She better not be a fighter," the man who bought said suspiciously._

"_Nah. Give 'em a few shots and they'll be easy as anything. In fact, the other was more of a fighter."_

_Jessica just watched me sadly, a broken look upon her face that said everything. Obviously, while I had been drugged, she had been beaten and raped. She would never be the same person._

_As I continued to resist, one of the men stepped forward with a syringe._

"_No," I yelped, shrinking back from him. My captor just pushed me into him, and I felt the needle bite into my skin. I fought drowsiness valiantly, but it overcome like a tidal wave, and I sank like a dead weight into dark depths._

_----------_

_The days after that were a blur. I never fully woke from the powerful drugs they anesthetized me with. I never really saw the faces that crushed me, or the felt the pain from the blows I was dealt with. _

_After a while, I could not even remember my family, or the people who left me, so long ago. I only knew the hunger for the needles, and tablets. I was addicted to the numbness I received. It was better than the pain and awareness._

_It was just a normal night. I would wait on the sidewalk for Sam to find a customer, before doing my job. If I was really lucky, and had lots of customers, I would get a reward, small coloured pills that would take me impossibly high, higher unlike anything I had ever experienced. _

_But this night was different. These customers took me away, and they never brought me back to my master..._

**After Notes: **Wow. Longest chapter I've written in ages.

What did you think?

Please tell me!

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

**Authors Notes: **Hey, Sorry it's been a while. Had this written for a few days, but had no time, then the computer pitched a fit and had to get checked.

Again, thanks to my beta for betaring (?) me. LOL

Thanks also to all my supportive readers.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 5 – Awakening**

That night was a lucky night for me. My master was pleased with me, as a wealthy customer had taken notice of me and was willing to pay a lot for my service. The last thing I remember was swallowing the small coloured pill, before everything was a blur. I welcomed it.

But when I woke, there was hell to pay. The first thing I registered was the splitting headache that I always received when coming down from my high.

The next thing was seven pairs of agonized and fearful topaz eyes scrutinizing me. Seven pairs of eyes that I recognized all too well.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" I spat, looking around desperately for Jessica. Oh how I wished that they had rescued her instead of me. I wasn't worth it.

They seemed stunned at my outburst, and even more shocked at my furious glare.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, looking as if I'd slapped her.

"Why'd you save me?" I cried. _Where is Jessica? Is she even alive?_

They looked taken aback even more. Esme tried to comfort me.

"Bella, honey, I don't think you realised, but you were a prostitute in a brothel," she said slowly, reaching over to comfort to me. I stepped away from her outstretched hands.

"I deserved it," I hissed. Their eyes widened.

"Bella, no one deserves that," Rosalie whispered.

"I did," I snarled, tears trickling down my cheeks. "Because of me, Jessica was taken, and you rescued me instead of her. _Why_?"

Esme swept me into her arms. I was unable to escape her embrace.

"Bella, we'll find her. I promise," she whispered fiercely to me.

With that I broke down; I was unable to hold everything back, and collapsed in her arms.

"They took her; I froze and they raped her, and stole us away," I sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder.

**After Notes: **So, do you think they should find Jessica? Please review me and tell me what you think!

Sorry it's really short; you'll have to bear with me, as I can only really write short chapters.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6 Check Up

**Authors Notes: **Hey, What do ya know? I wrote another chapter. Sorry for being late; computer was sick.

Thanks to my beta, RentAngel12

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 6 – Check Up**

After my little break down, I was found curled up between Esme, and Alice. We were discussing our next course of action.

"We have to find Jessica," I argued. That was all I cared about: getting Jessica back.

"We will," soothed Esme. "We just don't know where to start. Do you have any clues?"

"You should go back to my Mast- Sam," I quickly corrected myself seeing the looks they shot towards me.

"I agree with Bella. It's the only thing I can think of," Carlisle agreed. He glanced at Jasper and Emmett. "Take Rosalie and Alice and find out what you can," he ordered.

Edward made to go with them, but Carlisle stopped him.

"I don't think so; he'll end up dead with you there, and that will not solve anything."

I sighed, watching my saviours walk through the door and away from me. I twitched suddenly nervous. _What happens now?_

Carlisle glanced at me.

"Bella?" he asked gently. "I think I should check up on you. Is that all right?"

I hesitated, before nodding. He led me into another room.

-------

After several tests, and being poked and prodded. I was given the news.

Carlisle walked gravely towards me with Esme.

"Bella, I have something to tell you, and you might want to take a seat," he added grimly.

Esme held my hand tightly, as he started.

"Bella, you have..."

**After Notes: **What's happened to Bella? You tell me!

Review me and tell me what you thinks gonna happen, and it might happen.

R&R!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 I'm What!

**Authors Notes: **Sorry it's been so long and that it's so short. I had a bit of trouble thinking of what to write. :)

**Disclaimer: **SM owns al.

**Chapter Seven – I'm What!!?**

"_Bella, you have..."_

He trailed off, seeing my anxious face.

"I have what? Ohh Carlisle, please tell me!"

He swallowed. "Well there are two pieces of news to tell you actually. First, I have detected a rare form of heart cancer in your heart. It will most likely kill you, if not acted upon immediately."

My mouth dropped open. _Oh my..._I thought to myself. Esme rubbed my back pulled me to her.

"Also, it appears that you are about four months pregnant. I will have to run more tests but I am sure that the baby is completely healthy, despite the circumstances."

My eyes bulged.

"I'm what!" I shouted.

Just then, the rest of the family chose to make an appearance. They brightened at my somewhat better appearance.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Bella, you wanna wake up the rest of the neighbourhood with your shouting?" he quipped. He cocked his head. "Want to explain why she's shouting anyway?"

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, and then dropped in a dead faint. I felt a pair of cold arms catch me.

**After Notes: **Sorry it's so short, again. Wonder what news Emmett and the rest them bring? And will Bella and the baby survive? Will she even want the baby?

R&R :)


End file.
